


Mammons a brat

by DeviousDandelion



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, Feeding Kink, Force-Feeding, I Tried, Light Bondage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Praise Kink, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 04:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviousDandelion/pseuds/DeviousDandelion
Summary: someone  requested this,I'm practicing my crackhead writing skills,feel free to request but I'm slow and Terrible lol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Mammons a brat

**Author's Note:**

> this has some noncon stuff in it but its not gorey,just read the tags.this is longer than I anticipated lol,im typing this on my phone so apologies for any errors.

It was a nice evening in the devildom,key word being "was".Mammon wailed while being hung from the ceiling upside down in the house of lamentation,his body swayed a bit as the lashes on his back pulsed angrily from the whipping he got from Lucifer earlier on for trying to take of picture of him in the shower.He tearfully explained to his brothers,hoping they'd understand but they either just walk past him without a word or threw insults at him and shamed him for trying to take advantage of them for money.  
A few hours later, mc poked their head into the entrance hall,staring at him with their doe like eyes.He instantly perked up at their appearance and begged for their help.Mc didn't want to help them at first but after a while they finally gave in to help if mammon promised not to tell lucifer that they untied him.  
‐---------------------☆☆☆-------time skip----------☆☆☆---‐-‐----------------‐---‐-  
Mammon had finally managed to sneak out the house and he was about to go to the secret casino when he heard Lucifers voice right behind him "And where do you think you're going,Mammon?"mammons heart skipped a beat and he yelped as Lucifer grabbed him roughly by his white hair.He gulped as he saw Lucifers wings flicker in and out of existence in the corner of his eye.Cobalt eyes met with vermillion as lucifer continued "the last time I checked, you were still hanging from the ceiling,your punishment isn't over until i say it is.Now who let you down?"as mammon shuddered in fear,words seemed to fail him until Lucifers grip on his hair tightened painfully, finally mammon squeaked out timidly "I-i wasn't g-going a-any where,i-i swear!"tears pricked his eyes as he continued on,his hands grabbing onto Lucifers wrist,his older brother was downright cruel in his punishments and loved to drag them out.. he squeezed his eyes shut and flinched in fear as lucifer raised his other hand but realized when his older brother sighed that he was pinching the brige of his nose in irritation.Lucifer was going to say something when his DDD ringed,his face became emotionless when he answered and after a few minutes of conversation,mammon realized lucifer was talking to diavolo.He stared on in silence as Lucifers grip in his hair softened and slowly slid down to his arm to gently grasp it.the grip almost daring him to try to run.Lucifer huffed into the phone"im in the middle of something other here,surly it can wait?"mammon tore his gaze away to stare at the ground as a blush rose to his face.Lucifer and diavolo had been having a lot of 'emergency meetings' lately but he'll randomly will smell diavolo on him afterwards, all the demons could smell that the two have been doing more than just paperwork but no one dares say anything,the humans and angels were oblivious to it though.Lucifers grip on mammons arm tightened suddenly,causing mammon to wince as lucifer wrapped up the call,after a curt farewell,he hung up and turned to mammon sharply"youre coming with me,your punishment will be completed by Barbatos so you best behave." Mammon was about to protest but he remained silent when something dangerous glinted in Lucifers dark eyes.  
\-------------------------------☆☆☆time skip☆☆☆----------‐-------------‐-----------  
They'd finally arrived that lord Diavolos castle.Barbatos greeted them at the door with a neutral expression but his gaze still seemed to pierce mammon as they stepped inside.Lucifer yanked mammon hard towards the butler and released him,causing mammon to stumble a bit towards Barbatos who gently grabbed his shoulders to steady him.Lucifer nodded towards him in a silent greeting and immediately started walking to lord diavolos sleeping chambers,making mammon blush even deeper,avoiding Barbados knowing gaze.  
Mammon flinched and hung his head low when Barbatos gently caressed his face with a soft gloved hand,eventually carding his skilled fingers through his hair,gently messaging his scalp, causing mammon to melt a bit into his touch.when he realized he was leaning into it,he scoffed and looked to the side nervously eyeing the hall that leads to the infamous dungeon,slightly confused by the bustlers gestures.Barbatos didn't lead him there,he lead him to the kitchen? There was a chair with leather straps and cushion on it and right next to it was a tray of strange looking gags and tubes with funnels and a large range of different foods and drinks.his steps faltered slightly as he took in his surroundings but he knew better than to stop walking and wear out Barbados patience. This wasn't the first time Barbatos has punished him but its the first time he's been punished like this and outside the dungeon, everything felt too...nice.Mammon felt a sharp tinge of fear in his gut and Barbatos gently guided him to the chair with a hand softly pressing on his lower back.He went to speak but Barbatos shushed him and kissed his forehead,causing his blush to burn up his ears and down his neck,his brain to short circuited him into stunned silence as he hummed softly and buckled him in. He found himself in a weird trance and the torture hasn't even started yet! Barbatos and mammon made eye contact as he held up a tube to mammons mouth and mammon jerked his head away,feeling embarrassed and upset with how gentle Barbatos is handling him.a tear rolled down mammons face as Barbatos grasped his chin and softly kissed him until they were breathless and began peppering mammons face in kisses,making mammon sob for reasons he didn't know.he didn't know why he was upset,he knew he deserved punishment but this seemed to really hurt for reasons he didn't understand but Barbatos wiped the tears away and crooned at him and rubbed his nose playfully against his while his freehand played with his hair,they made eye contact again and Barbatos smiled when mammon parted his lips for the tube. As Barbatos slowly teased the tube in testing mammons gag reflex he gave him forehead kisses "Such a good little boy for me."Mammon gagged a little and choked from fear but the hit never came and that seemed to hurt more as Barbatos continued parising him"you're doing so good for me mammon,you're so good just for me.its ok if you gag a little, snap your fingers if you can't handle it ok? But I think you can handle it,you're so good for me aren't you?"Barbatos smirked as the tube was fully inserted and Mammons eyes glazed over as he slipped into that special headspace.He had a whole range of food but he quickly grabbed a small vial of aphrodisiac,he turned back to mammon and opened the vial and mammons eyes widend,he shifted nervously,not knowing what exactly was in the bottle. Barbatos chuckled and petted mammons fluffy hair as he titled mammons head slightly back,pouring some of the ambrosia down his throat while cooing at a shuddering mammon"youre doing so well beloved,I'm not going to hurt you, behave for me will you?"mammon nodded slightly though he made a weird sound,trailing into a groan as the tube moved slightly in his throat. Barbatos bagan feeding Mammon sweets and over time,mammon began enjoying it,leaning into every touch and moaning as more and more food filled his belly and Barbatos praise filled his head with cotton candy as he practically preened at the praise. Soon enough, he was greedy for more as his pants grew tight in more than one way,he felt incredibly stuffed but Barbatos straddled one of his legs and unbuttoned his jeans. Mammon moaned at the feeling of his gut having more room and his half hard member being stroked to full hardness. Barbatos kissed and sucked on his neck and grinded against his thigh as he continued feeding mammon almost beyond the point of stuffed. Mammon was rock hard as he gently rocked against Barbatos hand,Barbatos was slowly pushing and pulling the tube from Mammons mouth, causing his breathing to be extra labored and by the time the tube was fully out,he whimpered in a raw voice as he came into Barbatos hand.He licked some of it off and moaned and then offered his hand to mammons mouth, looking expantantly.mammom slowly licked off the remaining bit of cut until it was fully clean.Barbatos moaned softly and went to unbuckle mammon while he whispered "good boy" into his ear.mammon went to stand on wobbly feet but Barbatos placed a hand on his shoulder "kneel,beloved"mammon did as told without question and looked up at Barbatos with wide eyes but moaned as Barbatos cupped his head and grinded his clothed cock against his face "you did such a good job today,such a good boy for me for eating everything I gave you,well almost everything."Barbatos laughed fondly as mammon mouthed as his erection,Barbatos slowly slid his cock out,slightly teasing mammons lips as he opened his mouth and stuck his tongue outside "I have one last thing for you to eat,think you can handle it?" Barbatos asked enjoying mammons eager yes,he moaned as he called mammon a good boy. Mammon immediately started sucking and locking Barbatos cock like a starved man,pulling all sorts of wanton praise from the butler.as Barbatos neared his climax,his demon form triggered and his tail whipped around mammons neck,slightly choking him which made mammon gag on Barbatos cock,causing him to full on thrust down mammons throat and cut deep in him.Breathing heavily, he pulled out and kissed him passionately, barely giving time for mammon to cough.borg moaned as they could taste each other's cumin the others mouth. Barbatos carried mammon to his room and laid him on his bed and for the rest of the 'emergency meeting'praised him and stroked his swollen belly..

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not proud of this but I feel no remorse Rawr,I only have one braincell lol.i hope yall like it.


End file.
